Kenji: Days of Blade
by Narutofan84
Summary: A young boy, Kenji Kazahana, has become a ninja. He knows that the path to becoming the greatest Hokage will not be an easy one, and over 200 years have past since the reign of the strongest Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. But Kenji has a hidden past, what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Kenji Kazahana!

Light shined through the dark clouds that surrounded Konoha at daybreak, the day had been stormy and gloomy. The light brought hope to the young children of the Leaf Village; it meant that they could go outside and play once more. The young Kenji Kazahana, was short, had black hair that was long around the sides and looked similar to Sasuke Uchiha's and eyes that were charcoal black, this boy would have the strangest life, that anyone had had, in the last 200 years.

Kenji ran through the fields that were drying up because of the mass of sun that erupted from the clouds. He was chasing his two friends Raito and Shira. Raito, a boy and the older of the two, and the tallest, was in the process of becoming a ninja. Shira, a girl, who was a month younger than Kenji was still not old enough to enter the academy. Once the group got to the highest point in the fields, they could see the mountain of Hokage faces, and their majestic artistry. Kenji could count out fifteen different faces. Over 200 years have past since the era of Naruto Uzumaki. His face was there, along with Hatake Kakashi's and the Mighty Lady Tsunade. Though Kenji knew nothing of them, he soon would. In a few days would be his birthday and his entrance into the Ninja Academy. "So Raito, how is the Academy on new recruits?" Kenji asked happily. "Don't worry Kenji, I'm sure that you'll be fine, they take it pretty easy on the newbie's." Raito said grinning.

Kenji walked home in silence, thinking about his entrance the next day. Excited he quickly ate and went to bed, barely saying a word to his Jounin father and mother. But that night he had a dream, a dream so bizarre that he could not explain it the next day. Strange shapes and eyes appeared before him, one eye that he had never even seen before, a blood red eye, with the blackest pupil and comma-like shapes riding on a ring around them. The eye quickly changed, it went from have small comma shapes into a three blade shuriken shaped eye. Kenji awoke with a fright sweating, and panting, he wasn't so much frightened as intrigued. He went back to bed, not knowing what would await him in the morning.

He awoke the next morning and yawned deeply. He remembered his dream from the previous night, and then expelled it from his mind. He sat up out of bed and headed to the kitchen. His mother was cooking breakfast and his father was drinking a coffee, usually things that occur in the house. He approached the table where breakfast was being served and sat. "Are you excited for your first day son?" his father said in a stone-cold voice. Kenji nodded enthusiastically already having a mouth full of food. Kenji left the table, bowing to his father and left the room. He showered, got dressed, and brushed his teeth, all in about 10 minutes. He ran out the door and, with a wide grin on his face rushed to the induction ceremony at the ninja academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Raito vs. Kenji

Kenji walked to the podium where the lead instructor was passing out goggles for the new students; they were required to wear them on their foreheads, after the time period that Naruto reigned as Hokage. He took them, bowed, and entered the building. He looked at his classroom assignment list. _Room 204_, it read in scribbled hand righting. He entered the room, only to see Raito sitting in the front of the room, "Raito?!" Kenji said with surprise, "Kenji?!?!" he said with a greater look of shock on his face.

"But Raito, this is the class for the new students; surely must be in the wrong room!" Kenji said, Raito replied in a stern voice, "I didn't pass the final exams last year ok? So drop it." Kenji was still staring at Raito in shock, "You got something to say half-pint?!" Raito said picking up Kenji by the collar, "Who're you calling a half-pint you failure?!" Raito punched Kenji in the face, and dropped him on the floor. Blood was falling from the corner of Kenji's mouth. Kenji stood up slowly, eyeing Raito coldly. He pounced on Raito, causing chairs to tumble all over the place. He threw random punches at Raito aimed mainly at his stomach; Raito threw Kenji off of him and stood up as did Kenji. The stared each other down, blood coming from Raito's nose and dripping from Kenji's mouth.

Kenji turned on the spot and walked to the opposite end of the class room. The instructor walked in the room shortly after. "Welcome new and old faces, it's good to know we have such a large class of students!" he said turning to the black board, he began the lesson, Raito and Kenji tuning him out and still eyeballing each other. _Psh what a child, he thinks he can take me on?! No sir, I'll be better than him, always and forever._ Raito thought, in turn, Kenji thought, _That jerk! What he blames me for failing or something?! I might as well show him up this year, I'll prove how much better I am then you Raito._, and they kept this up almost the entire class period, long enough to hear the instructor's last words, "Raito! Kenji! Would you two please be so kind as to come up here and show me a Substitution Jutsu? You were both paying so much attention after all." He said directing for them to approach him. They stood in front of the class, the instructor counted down from 5, "4, 3, 2, 1", he said, Kenji, making a quick hand sign did nothing, and with a look of disappointment on his face he looked at Raito, who had executed it perfectly. Kenji hastily turned away, walking back to his chair, "Maybe next time you'll pay attention in class." The instructor said. "That's all for today, you're all dismissed.

Kenji ran home and stopped the path to his home and the path to the hill lay before him. He turned and ran up the hill instead. He looked at the great stone faces of the Hokage, now understanding who he was looking at. _I'll be the greatest Hokage the Village Hidden in the Leaves has ever had, I'll master everything I can to become the greatest! _He though, and from that day forth, Kenji vowed to become the best ninja in all of history.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Beginning

Kenji faced his instructor a few days later, a hard look on his face. He spoke out, "Allow me to prove myself Sensei!" he bowed. "I've been practicing!" he said. "Alright Kenji, just don't embarrass yourself again." The instructor said. Kenji muttered, "Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Serpant!" and with great ease and perfection he transformed, a block of wood lying on the floor in his place, he appeared on the other side of the class room, "Excellent Kenji! You've done it!" the instructor said happily, Raito on the other side of the room looked away, a smug look on his face. _He thinks that one Jutsu will get him through the Academy?! Good luck loser._ "Class dismissed!" the instructor said.

Four Years Later

Kenji leaped through the trees on his way to the ninja academy, his new skills that he'd picked up obvious just by looking at him. He had grown much taller and gotten much smarter and stronger as well. It was his last day at the Ninja Academy, the graduation exam. He was ecstatic. Kenji landed on the other side of the fence that was the ninja academy. He entered and ran into the class room, "Aizen Sensei!" he said bowing to his instructor. "Ah Kenji, it's good to see you! Are you ready for finals?" Aizen asked. "You bet!" Kenji said going to take his seat.

One by one the students walked to the front of the classroom, asked to perform different Jutsus by Aizen. When Raito approached the front Aizen asked him to perform a Clone Jutsu, which Raito did with ease. Raito was followed by Kenji. "Show me a display of your power, Kenji." Aizen asked. Kenji grinned eagerly, nodded, and faced away from the instructor, "Serpant-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger!" he said, followed by, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" the flame erupted from his mouth, spreading all around the room, but he kept it contained enough so that the whole room didn't burst into flames. Everyone began to clap and cheer for him, everyone except Raito. "Tsk." Raito said walking away with his Leaf Headband. Aizen handed Kenji his and Kenji bowed to him, "Thank you Sensei!", Kenji ran out of the room, eager to show his parents.

Kenji got home and showed his parents his final grades and his headband, "All A's in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and 2 B+'s in Genjutsu, that's my boy." His father told him. Kenji went off to bed, excited for his last time visiting the Academy tomarrow, Graduation Day. That night, Kenji had the same dream as he did four years ago, of the strange clan symbol and the eyes, but he did not wake up from this time, he wanted to know more of these eyes. He saw a place, an ancient shrine with scrolls upon scrolls of ancient justsu and seals. He never heard of this place, but he knew who to go to.

The following morning Kenji woke up and did the usual, eat, shower, get dressed and leave. The Gradutation Ceremony didn't last that long, and didn't mention anyone in detail. After he said his goodbyes to his old instructor and left the school yard. He quickly ran to the top of the hill where he could get the clear view of the stone faces. "I told you all that I would not come again until I became Hokage. I will keep that promise." With that, Kenji turned and began his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Visiting the Hokage!

Kenji was strolling through the village with his head band tied around his head. He passed fellow graduates and gave them waves. He finally made it to the Hokages house. It was large, so large, he thought he would get lost if he didn't ask where the Hokage's room was. He knocked on the door and on the other side he heard, "Enter!" Kenji opened the door slowly, he saw the Hokage looking at the files of some ninja from other villages.

Kenji bowed, "Hokage sir!" he said loudly. The Hokage replied, "Kenji Kazahana, it's a pleasure to meet one of the top graduates of the Ninja Academy." Kenji stood up straight, "Oh sir, the pleasure is all mine!" Kenji said. The Hokage then asked, "Why are you here young Kenji?" Kenji replied, "Well I've been having these dreams of strange symbols and eyes, I thought that you would know more about them, you are the Hokage after all." The Hokage sighed and told Kenji to draw them. _T-that's the…._ Kenji could tell by the look on the Hokage's face that it wasn't good, "I'm sorry Kenji but I can't help you, you should head to the Academy for the team assignments." He said to Kenji.

Kenji left the building with a dissappointed look on his face. Surely the Hokage knew. Kenji approached the Academy door, entered Room 204 and sat in his chair. Kenji waited for Aizen to walk in and assign them their squads. "Squad 7! Kenji Kazahana! Mira Nakurame! And Raito Abari!" He shouted to them. _Not Raito!!!!_ Kenji thought _Not Kenji!!!!_ Raito though. _Oh wow! Two of the strongest in the whole Academy! They're both so cuuuute to!_ Thought Mira. The three of them waited for their new teacher to get there. Silence fell over them until, "Hi I'm Mira!" She said, extending her hand out to Kenji, "Kenji Kazahana! Future Hokage, nice to meet you Mira." Kenji said shaking her hand. She did the same to Raito, Raito replied with something along the lines of, "Yeah whatever." There was a knock on the door and their Sensei walked in. He wasn't very tall, only about a foot taller than Kenji, and he had his Headband on the side of his head, so that the protector part faced outward. _This guy…Looks like a jerk. _Kenji thought with a disappointed look on his face. There was one thing that caught Kenji's eye, however, the tattoo that was on the palm of his hand. It looked exactly like the one Kenji drew for the Hokage. _That eye….It's…_Kenji thought. "Today, I become your new instructor. I won't go easy on you and you certainly won't like me. But I need to see if you're worthy of becoming my students. We will have a test. Be on the training field at Sunrise tomorrow." The instructor said, and with that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Kenji walked home, kicking a pebble and staring at the ground. His black hair made him almost hidden in the darkness. _Tomorrow you will show me a test of your skills…._Kenji remembered. _I don't even know the guy's name! And that symbol on his hand….He just bugs me._ Kenji arrived at home, but by time he got there, his father was off on a mission and his mother was asleep. Kenji crawled into bed, hoping to catch a glimpse of the eyes once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Survival Exercise

Kenji walked onto the empty training grounds, the grass still wet from dew. He tightened his head protector and made sure he had the correct amount of shuriken and kunai in his bag and leg holder. He turned to see Raito and Mira walking towards him, "Yo!" Kenji said, holding up a hand. Out of a puff of smoke and a twirl of leaves, the instructor appeared. "Squad 7, Kenji, Raito and Mira…..I am your instructor, Hikaru Kashimoto. Now why don't you tell me a little about yourselves?" Hikaru said. "Show us how it's done master!" Kenji replied. "Well I'm Hikaru Kashimoto, as I just said, my interests mean nothing to you, I don't really have any dreams for the future, and what I like, is really none of your business.(Reminiscent I know)" Hikaru said. They all just looked at him with dumb-founded faces. "I'm Kenji Kazahana, I like being a Ninja, I enjoy practicing my Ninjutsu, and in the future, I am going to be the Hokage!" Kenji said grinning. _This one shows some promise._ Hikaru thought, "I'm Raito Abari, I like winning, in my spare time I practice controlling charka, and in the future, I plan on beating a certain someone in battle." Raito said. _These two have a history together…._Hikaru thought observing the way Kenji was looking at Raito. "I'm Mira Nakurame! I like Genjutsu, in my spare time I read, and my dream for the future is to be a better Kunochi than Lady fifth!" Mira said smiling at Hikaru. "Well here is your first challenge as a squad of ninja" Hikaru said holding up the two infamous bells.

"So, there are only two, and the one who doesn't get a bell doesn't get lunch?!" Kenji said after Hikaru explained it to them. _That must be why he told us not to eat before we came…._Raito thought. "And if none of you succeed in getting these bells from me, you all fail!" Hikaru said. "A difficult challenge right from the get-go, huh? Just my style!" Kenji exclaimed. "Hehe, go!" Hikaru yelled out, and all three of the young ninja fanned out in different directions. Hikaru stood in the same spot before three shuriken came from all directions, "Nice try." Hikaru said, as the shuriken jabbed into him, he was replaced by a block of wood. _Over there, eh?_ Hikaru thought, sitting up in a tree, observing the path between the shuriken and the block of wood. Hikaru's bright blue eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. "A ninja sees through deception master!" Kenji yelled out in mid air over the tree, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Flame engulfed the tree, and he heard the screaming that came from within. As he landed Mira ran out, "That was too far Kenji!" She exclaimed as Hikaru appeared in between them in a puff of smoke. "Ninja art number one, Taijutsu." Hikaru said as the two attacked him head on with their bare hands. He quickly disposed of them with ease. "Where's Raito now?" he said to himself. The leaves rustled and he turned, launching a kunai into a bush. "Ouch!" A voice yelled. "Heh, Ninja art number two, Genjutsu." Hikaru said, making a tiger sign. Thousands of shuriken appeared before Raito and launched themselves at him, "Augh!!!" there was a collapse, and Hikaru released the Genjutsu. "Looks like I took it too far again." He said, walking away.

Time is of the essence for Squad Seven, but Hikaru outmatches them in strength, stamina, and skill! "Only fifteen minutes left." Hikaru said to himself leaning against the burnt remains of the tree he was perched in, "Good luck Squad Seven."


End file.
